During the manufacturing of a golf bag, straps may be sewn in place to engage the straps to the golf bag to make the straps a permanent addition to the golf bag. However, this fastening step requires that the straps be sewn or otherwise fastened to the golf bag at a very specific time during the manufacturing process. Once the golf bag is manufactured in such a manner, it is usually shipped for final assembly in which the assembly worker is required to thread the webbing of the golf bag through the double carrying straps one at a time, which can be time consuming and difficult to accomplish. As such, a bottleneck may be created in the assembly line process, which can frustrate workers and increase the cost of manufacture.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.